30memories
by Tijiya
Summary: A collection of crossover fics based on the prompts given. Now playing: Wait For Me
1. What Happened?

**Fandom: **Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Title: **What happened?  
**Theme: **4. Lost  
**Paring:** Kagome Higurashi/Kazuma Kuwabara  
**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi  
**Summary: **Kagome reflects on who Kuwabara was and is.

**W.h.a.t.h.a.p.p.e.n.e.d.?**

Kagome sighed and looked down at her tea cup prying her eyes away from the man chatting with Yusuke. His expression and tone was so serious, as if he had never laughed in his life. Had she lost the man she knew?

What had happened? What had happened to the carefree little boy she knew years ago? The little boy who would always share his ice cream with her when hers fell on the ground?

Yes, she did remember that little boy well. His orange colored hair, natural all around, always fell into his eyes yet he refused to let it be cut. A large smile seemed to always be plastered to his face, widening whenever an opportunity to play with his friends arose. It was age seven when the two met she supposed. Her black hair was always kept up in her customary pigtails, but he never made fun of her like the other boys. They would spend hours at the playground, he would chase off any boys that tried to make fun of her. She did miss those days sorely. It had been a time when neither of them cared about anything, it had been just fine that way.

What had happened to the obnoxious teenager? The one who would always show off when around her?

It was before she began her tedious quest, she remembered. At age fourteen his hair was kept into an Elvis style. She could remember laughing the first time she saw his hair in such a way, but he had shrugged it off. By now he let most insults roll off of his back like water. It was something she admired about him because she could never let insults bounce off of her without feeling their sting. Of course she knew he would be used to it anyway. By now he was always picking fights with the gangs of various schools, something she wasn't so proud of. Of course they were still carefree and didn't quite give a damn. Why couldn't they go back to that time?

Who is this man? What had happened to give him such a hard expression in his eyes?

She knew he wasn't who she knew anymore. No, he wasn't the carefree boy or the rebellious teenager. He was a man now, a man with experience beyond those his age. He was not the old either, only in his late twenties now. His orange hair is now short, rid of the Elvis style, although a few strands of hair fell into his eyes. When she questioned his sister, Shizuru, the answer was always the same.

'He saw things that you could only imagine. Didn't take some of it half as well as some would have, but at least he didn't go and get himself killed.' She understood what Shizuru meant. However, he wasn't the only one to suffer at the hands of Youkai. She too had her hard experiences. But the man she saw now wasn't her Kazuma….not the one she knew.

"Everything alright hun?" Shizuru questioned. Kagome looked up from her tea cup and nodded with a small smile.

"Yes," she replied. She looked over at the two men, who were now wrestling on the grass without a care in the world.

Maybe he wasn't the little boy or teenager she used to know. But he was the strong, courageous man she knew now. Yes, he was a lot more serious than he used to be and didn't always do the small foolish things he used too. But he was still her Kazuma, no matter what. Maybe he wasn't as lost as she had previously thought.

**W.h.a.t.h.a.p.p.e.n.e.d.?**

**Tijiya: Okay, I have decided to start a new challange for myself. I found these fun 30prompts at LJ and decided to do them just for the heck of it! I do hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review, it'd make me very happy! **


	2. Wait For Me

**Fandom: **Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho

**Title:** Wait for me

**Theme:** 11. Wait For Me

**Paring:** Kagome Higurashi/Kazuma Kuwabara

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi  
Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

**Summary:** A year has passed since Kagome's departure to the feudal era for the last time. Kuwabara wonders if he should continue waiting for someone who is possibly dead.

**W.A.I.T.F.O.R.M.E**

'_Please…wait for me.'_

How much time had passed since those words left the lips of the woman he loved? How much time had passed since she left? He wasn't quite certain, a year he supposed. Really, who knew? He didn't much keep track of time after his little miko left, it just made time move slower somehow. But still he came to that spot as often as his schedule would allow. What spot you ask? The same one under the Goshinboku where she said she'd meet him upon her return. Alas, even after a passing year Kuwabara never saw the raven haired beauty.

He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to rid himself of unwanted thoughts. He refused to let reality show the possibilities in his mind. Why she wasn't there...why she might never be there. It was hard enough to watch her go down the bone eaters well with naught but a single request.

"_Please Kazuma, I know what I'm doing," Kagome smiled sadly as she stared into the depths of the well. She turned around to face Kuwabara, her smile wavered somewhat. "I'll come back and you'll wonder why the hell you spent so much time worrying yourself into a grave." _

"_I have every right to worry about you," he sighed and pulled her into an embrace. "I can't protect you when you're there." Kagome buried her face into his warm chest trying to burn this moment into her memory. _

"_I'll be okay," she whispered. "Just…" she trailed off. _

"_What?"_

"_Please…wait for me."_

"_Always," he whispered in return. _

Kagome hadn't returned since then, that alone worried him to no end. Kurama had told him if she hadn't returned yet, it's doubtful she would. Those words were spoken to him a month ago giving him plenty of time to mull over the situation. While he loved Kagome more than he ever thought possible, he couldn't continue to wait for a possibly dead woman. As much as the thought hurt him, it was reality. He placed his hand on the Goshinboku for the final time; it was time to put this to rest.

"Kagome…" he whispered solemnly. Tears began to burn a path down his cheeks, his shoulders shook slightly, and the hand on the Goshinboku curled into a fist. Kuwabara was that way for a few minutes until a slender hand was placed atop his fisted one.

"Why are you crying Kazu?" His eyes flew open as a surprised gasped escaped his lips. He turned his head to look at the woman beside him. She placed her hands on either side of his face, her expression was soft. She wiped away his tears with the pads of her thumbs. There she was, his little Miko, in the flesh. He pulled her into an embrace holding her as if he were afraid she'd suddenly vanish.

"I'm sorry I took so long, but things didn't go according to plan."

"But you're back now, that's all that matters. Oh Kagome….I had nearly lost hope," he admitted quietly.

"But you didn't, that's what matters," she smiled. "Thank you, for waiting."

"Always, I will always wait for you."


End file.
